


Cicatrix

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael is fascinated by some of Adam's scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrix

"What's that one from?" Michael asked as he pointed to Adam's left shoulder.

Adam craned his neck to look at the spot. "Oh. That one? I fell out of a tree when I was eleven."

"A tree?" Michael cocked an eyebrow. "Why were you in a tree?"

"I felt like impersonating a squirrel."

"I see."

Adam chuckled and rolled over on the bed so he was lying on his stomach instead of his back. He shoved his hands under the pillow to prop his head further up. Michael was sitting up next to him, back against the headboard, looking down at him with the ghost of a smile on his lips. Michael's eyes traced down the curvature of Adam's naked spine, down to where his body disappeared at the waist under the cover of the white bed sheets. He'd of course seen Adam completely naked before - and this was the morning-after result of one of those times - but something about the way he was simply relaxing there was different and caught Michael's attention. He'd never seen him look so at ease before now; usually he was tense and anxious about something. Michael couldn't pinpoint exactly what that was, though. It escaped him. 

A shiny discoloration near the bottom of Adam's back caught Michael's attention. Another scar. Michael indicated to it at first, then realized Adam couldn't see that far over his shoulder, so he lightly touched a finger to the thin scar. Adam relaxed under Michael's touch.

"What about this one?" Michael asked. 

Adam sighed. "I got mugged when I was in high school. Asshole had a knife to my back. He left that."

Michael kept his finger on the scar, tracing it absentmindedly, gently. Adam tried to roll over to face the archangel but Michael splayed his hand on Adam's back and pushed him back down lightly. 

"It's just a scar," Adam scoffed, his voice partially muffled by the pillow. 

"I think it's fascinating," Michael mumbled. His hand slid off Adam's back and the human felt a little disappointed at the lack of contact. "My former vessels never scarred. My grace always healed them properly. But now..." He indicated to his current vessel's body, a handsome and muscular twenty-something year-old on whom the doctors had been about to pull the plug. Drunk driving accident. Such a shame. "Now that I'm practically human, this vessel will retain any physical damage inflicted on it." 

Adam tried to hide the guilty look on his face when Michael mentioned his mortality, instead opting to crack a joke: "So if I punch you now, you'll bruise?"

Michael chuckled. "Presumably."

Adam smiled into the pillow as Michael shifted his back off the headboard, leaned down, and kissed the skin between his shoulder blades. "But you'd never hit me, would you? I believe they call that domestic abuse. And besides," Michael grinned, "I'm still much stronger than you, grace or no grace."

Adam lifted the front of his body off the bed to turn and look at Michael incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Adam stared at him for a moment before flinging himself forward and knocking Michael onto his back on the bed, pinning him with one hand on each wrist, arms splayed out to the sides. Michael lay there for a split second before rolling over and tossing Adam to the side before pinning him in the same manner.

"Still stronger," Michael stated matter-of-factly, with not a hair out of place.

Adam, while catching his breath, tried not to smile up at him. "If my pride weren't so bruised right now, this would be kind of a turn-on."

**Author's Note:**

> An older drabble that I've always really liked and wanted to share. 
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](buckybarnesing.tumblr.com) if anyone wants to say hi!


End file.
